Exchange of Courage and Wisdom
by Surein
Summary: This story is placed not long after the defeat of Bellum, while Link is traveling the Great Sea with Tetra & crew, and takes a little twist to a place that might be nostalgic for most. It’s a story with unpredictable twists, laughs, and adventure.
1. The Great Sea

The beaming sun gave off dry waves of heat out of the cloudless blue sky. They pelted the deck of a solemn pirate ship bobbing around aimlessly in the wide blue Great Sea. The sun seemed to be affecting one person on the ship more than others. A boy lay on the deck with his arms and legs spread out, as if he were making a snow angel, but they were unmoving as if stuck to the deck. An empty bucket sat by his side along with a dry mop. Sweat was accumulating on his forehead and was soaked up by his golden blond hair, after running through his hair it dripped onto the wooden deck. There was sweat visible in certain places of his green clothing.

A second boy with his dirty blond hair covered with a hat-like blue bandana approached the boy lying on the deck, and picked up the mop next to him. He prodded the boy with the back end of the mop that had no bristles. "Hey… Oi… Link, get up, Miss Tetra is going to be angry." He said tiredly, and waved his face with his hand in attempt to cool himself off. "Besides swabbie, if you don't mop the deck, Miss Tetra is going to make me do it!"

Link hardly stirred, but he spoke, "I can't, Niko, it's too hot, I think I'm going to dieeeee…" he moaned.

"Well well, what do we have here? One lazy ex-swabbie, and one lazy hero-swabbie." A female voice said, and the pirate known as Tetra stepped out of the shadow of the higher deck and over to Link. "You think you're going to die, Link? Yourself and your past lives didn't die while fighting Gannon, and you also didn't die while fighting Bellum, and if you got taken out by a little bit of heat, I'd consider you completely useless." She said, tauntingly. Tetra had her arms crossed over her chest, and her red scarf around her neck was only ruffled by her movements. Sweat beaded her bare arms that were revealed through Tetras vest-like shirt, but there was much less sweat on her than there was Link and Niko.

Link opened his eyes, and the bright blue colors of them were seen. He frowned at Tetra and turned away while mumbling, "But it's hot…" he grabbed the empty bucket and pulled it close to him as if it were a teddy bear.

Niko sighed, "Miss Tetra, how long are you going to keep talking about 'Bellum' and the ghost ship? It never happened." He said, nervously.

Tetra shot a sharp eyed glare at Niko, "It DID happen, how many times do I have to tell you! Link even had that Hourglass as proof!" She said angrily, but Niko just furrowed his eyebrows.

"He probably just found it on the ship, you guys were only on there for ten minutes, how could all of that happened?" He inquired skeptically.

"We are not having this argument again! It happened and that's all there is to it." Tetra stated, ending the conversation between her and Niko. She stomped closer to Link and put one of her boot covered feet on his side, and shook him. "Just get up and do your job. Because I knew you weren't working, I couldn't concentrate on getting us anywhere." She said.

Link got up onto his hands and knees slowly, and then turned to sit. His head lolled about tiredly, and then he came to and stood up. His wet hair covered his eyes partly, and he had to brush it out of the way to see Tetra. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, as he noticed Tetra looking at him weirdly.

Tetra narrowed her eyes and leaned in close to Link, "You look weird without you're silly green hat, where is it?" She asked, scanning the deck with her hand shielding her eyes from the sun.

Link hobbled over to the side of the deck slowly and lifted a green cloth off the deck railings. "It's soaked with sweat; I couldn't bear to wear it." He said, and wrung out the green cloth, that happened to be his hat. Almost a waterfall of sweat was squeezed from the hat, and Tetra just had to laugh. "It's not funny…" Link mumbled. After he finished ringing out his hat, he placed it on his head. "Where are we heading, anyways?" Link had to ask.

Tetra's smile held a hint of adventure in it, and she took a pirate like pose before continuing, "An island rumored to contain a magic mirror that allows the travel between worlds! With it, we can show everyone that the things that happened on the ghost ship and the realm of the ocean king are real!" Tetra said enthusiastically, and finished with zealous laughter. Link chuckled nervously along with Tetra.

Niko, who was still standing nearby sighed and rolled his eyes. Just then, a voice from the higher deck shouted, "Land ho!" and snapped Tetra out of her laughing fit. She perked up and ran for the deck railings, and leaned over them as far as she could without falling overboard. "Alright! Straight ahead, to the island of Mirage!"

_**(Edited it a smidge, still kinda rough)**_


	2. Mirrage Island

The pirate ship was docked, or in this case beached, onto the yellow, sandy, shell speckled beach of Mirage Island. The island was a bit small in size, but it hat luxurious green plant life all over the surface. Tetra looked at the island eagerly and turned to Link, "C'mon, let's go!" She said energetically.

"Wait! Why me?" Link asked nervously.

"Because everyone else is needed to guard the ship, of course." Tetra said, in a matter-of-factly tone. She climbed onto the ships railing and jumped down onto the sand below never losing her balance, just like a cat. She looked up at Link who was leaning over the side of the boat to see Tetra, "Hurry up, hero!" She called.

Link sighed, "Great, here we go again," and jumped over the railing after Tetra. Link caught up with Tetra shortly, who had already begun to explore the Island. Tetra had taken the knife that she usually wore at her belt out of its sheath and was cutting down vines and large plants in their way. Link was constantly looking from side to side, keeping a look out for any danger out of habit. "So… What are we looking for exactly?" Link asked, as Tetra cut down yet another vine.

Tetra kept her eyes on the path in front of her, but made the effort to speak to Link, "Somewhere in the center of the island there should be a cave." She said. "Huh… And what's in the cave?" Link asked, as he tried to look up through the thick canopy of leaves above them. "The mirror, of course." Tetra replied.

"Right, right…" Link said, nonchalantly.

After quite some time, Link wasn't sure how long it had been, because there was no sun to be seen through the trees, Link stopped in the middle of the trail to look at some cut vines. "I've seen these a few times now… Hey Tetra! I think we're going in circles!" He called, while holding up one of the vines. When Link got no response, he looked up to see that Tetra had vanished. "Tetra!?" He called. He rushed ahead to see if he could spot Tetra, but he found nothing. "Tetra!" He called again.

A bit frantic now, he started running on the slightly worn down path that they seemed to have been following this whole time, "Tetra!" He called once more, his voice higher in pitch with anxiety. Just then, he tripped and fell onto the dirty earth floor, and something grabbed at his ankle. "Aaaggh!" He shouted, and clawed at the ground to get away. He was jerked back violently and onto his back, and a hand was slapped over his mouth. He looked wildly around for his captor and his eyes met with Tetra, who had her hand clasped over his mouth.

"Shhh!" She hissed. Link stopped his struggling and Tetra released her hold over his mouth.

Tetra pointed to a gap in the greenery, and Link looked in that direction. Trough the gap, Link could make out the shape of... Something. It looked a bit bulky, with an humanoid appearance. Link turned to Tetra and whispered, "What do you think it is?"

Tetra shook her head slowly, "I can't tell from here." She whispered back, and gripped the knife in her hand tighter.

Link reached around to his side to grab his sword, but when he groped at nothing but air, he realized that he had left his shield and sword back at the boat!

"I can see the cave behind it, whatever it is, it must be guarding it. Let's attack it before it notices us!" Tetra declared, and began to wriggle her way through the brush and to the figure.

Link reached out to grab Tetra but was too late, "Wait Tetra, I don't have… a sword…" Link sighed, and ran after Tetra, managing to get a scratch on his cheek on the way out of the shrubbery.

Link emerged from the growth to find Tetra staring at a large statue. She turned to Link and gestured towards the statue, "Looks like it wasn't a monster after all, eh?" She said, and tapped her knuckles on the side of the statue.

Link approached the statue and examined it; it resembled a frightening looking Wizzrobe with a jewel encrusted hat. He was checking out its robe when he noticed a thick layer of dirt or dust covering up the solid pedestal it was perched on. He quickly rubbed it off with his sleeve, turning it from green to brown.

"What's this?" Tetra inquired, and leaned down to see the spot that Link had rubbed the dust away from. "It's written in ancient Hylian, let me see if I can read it." Tetra said, and started mumbling to herself as she read it. Link continued to examine the statue, and noticed it looked different than a normal Wizzrobe, more humanly built with a human like expression.

Tetra tapped Link on the shoulder, and he leaned in closer to her, "From what I can make out, it says something like, "Cave… Image… A mirror… magic… traveling… Great… Great something, I don't know; and the word consequence. That's about it." She said, pausing in-between a few words here and there.

"You're a little rusty on your ancient Hylian, aren't you?" Link said, skeptical about Tetras translation. She just responded by giving him a whack on the head, "Ow!" He exclaimed, and rubbed the place where Tetra had hit him.

Tetra stood up from her crouching position and dusted her shorts off. "Well, whatever the consequence is, we can handle it." She said confidently, and began making her way to the cave entrance.

"T-Tetra… Oi…" Link gave up on trying to stop her, and picked up a lonely stick on the way inside.

_**(I fixed a sentence error in this one, it used to say that the statue looked like a Moblin, but I changed it and accidentally forgot to edit that part.)**_


	3. Cave of Image

"Tetra… Wait, it's dark, I can't see you, where did you go?" Link called out into the darkness of the cave, he held his hand against the wall as he steadily proceeded into the depths of the cave.

"Right here Link, no need to cry." Tetra replied from the dark ahead of Link.

"I'm not crying." Link said, clearly trying to hide his embarrassment.

"There, up ahead, I can see light." Tetra said, and link could now faintly see her outline. Soon after, they emerged into a large round room with the walls dotted with torches. At the far end of the room there was a second statue that almost mirrored the one outside, minus the jeweled hat. Then, smack dab in the middle of the room was a pedestal with a circular, flat object on it.

Link and Tetra approached the middle of the room slowly. When Tetra stepped up to the pedestal she smiled brightly, "Link! I think we found it!" She said, and reached out towards the dusty mirror sitting on the pedestal.

"Wait, Tetra it might be… a trap…" Before Link could finish, Tetra already had the mirror in her hand. He slapped the palm of his hand to his forehead, "why do I even bother," He muttered to himself.

Tetra blew a quick gust of breath on the mirror to remove some of the dust, and then wiped away the rest with her arm, "well, it's quite a nice mirror, isn't it?" Tetra said, holding it up to take in torch light. Link looked around Tetra to get a better view of the Mirror, it was round like a circle, and even thought the glass was dirty, it still seemed unrealistically clear. It has two strings hanging from each of its sides, with a little crystal ball and two feathers of red and blue attached to them.

While Link was examining the mirror, the pedestal the mirror had been resting on began to give out vibrations, and the room began to shake faintly. Link knew what was coming; traps like this were very common to him. Even what happened next was no surprise for Link, the statue had begun moving.

It started off with a simple head turn towards Tetra, and as the statue began to move, it slowly but surely stepped off its pedestal. After its feet were on the ground, color began to wash over the Wizzrobe like pale skin turning flush pink, or in this case, flush green. As more color returned to its body, it began to float into the air like all common Wizzrobes, and its speed was also increasing. It cackled its infamous laugh, and vanished into the musty air of the room.

"Tetra, look out!" Link shouted, as the Wizzrobe began to materialize behind Tetra. Tetra shot a glance behind her and ducked out of the way just in time to avoid getter grabbed by the Wizzrobes large hands. It came after her again and she tossed the mirror to Link shouting, "catch!" as it sailed over to him. She pulled out her pirate sword to fend off the Wizzrobe, but it had suddenly changed course to Link.

Link thought he was a goner as the Wizzrobe charged him, with only a stick to defend himself with. He rolled out of the Wizzrobes path, cradling the mirror to his chest to avoid dropping it. As the Wizzrobe turned for Link, something in his brain was set off. _Why won't it using magic? _He though curiously.

A Wizzrobes signature attack was firing a burst of magic from its hands or staff to destroy its opponent. The only magic this Wizzrobe seemed to have was the ability vanish and then reappear in another spot. Link decided that it must not have completely gained all its power yet, and decided that it would be best if they disposed of the Wizzrobe before any real harm could come.

Link was preparing to toss the mirror back to Tetra so that he had two hands to fight with, when the Wizzrobe swooped down out of nowhere, snatching it out of his grasp. In an attempt to grab the Wizzrobes cloak, Link jumped for it but ended up crashing into the floor.

Tetra came running over to Link and helped him onto his feet, they both watched in dismay, as the Wizzrobe circled around near the roof of the cavern room, laughing. Link cursed under his breath at himself for letting it get the mirror. But that's when Tetra tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hand me your stick," she demanded. Link obediently handed her the stick; he had forgotten he had been holding it. Tetra watched the Wizzrobe circle around a few times, and held up the stick like one might hold a spear. When the Wizzrobe was coming around for another circle, Tetra launched the stick at the Wizzrobe, and it scraped past the top of the mirror. It wasn't enough to hurt the Wizzrobe, but it was enough to startle the Wizzrobe into dropping the mirror.

As to not let the mirror come shattering to the floor, Link and Tetra both lunged for the fragile mirror. Once the Wizzrobe understood what was going on, he brought his hands together to form a ball of energy, and launched it at the duo. Tetra, Link, and the magic attack all came in contact with the mirror at the same time. Link felt the energy of the magic blow for a split second before falling into the feeling of nothingness.

_**(I believe that the chapter might be a bit rushed, but its much better than what I originally had planned for it.)**_


End file.
